


A Thousand More

by kurtshappinessisblaine (Slwmtiondaylite)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/kurtshappinessisblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt stopped in front of the full-length mirror. Looking at himself, at his untied bow tie, at his flushed cheeks, and at his shining forehead, he shook his head. "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> This can easily be seen as kind of an epilogue to my fic [Every Lifetime for a Thousand Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1277548/chapters/2643400) and, in fact, was originally intended to be included.
> 
> But it can also just as easily be read on its own as a short one-shot.

 Kurt paced the small room, his white bowtie hanging around his neck, his waistcoat unbuttoned. His jacket hung on the back of a chair near the door. He wrung his hands together. Swiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead.

 Across from him, leaning in a chair, her deep red dress draped across the chair's arms, Santana rolled her eyes. "You need to calm down."

 He glanced at her but didn't respond. Oh, God. Oh, God. Could he do this? He paced to one wall of the room then turned and moved to the other one. Back and forth. Back and forth.

 A quiet knock on the door. It opened, revealing Rachel peeping her head in. She was dressed in a red dress matching Santana's. "Are you almost ready?"

 Santana huffed. "No. He won't stop pacing. It's making me nauseous." She turned her glare to Kurt. "Don't make me throw up on you, Hummel."

 He rubbed his clammy hands together but didn't say anything.

 Rachel stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her. "Kurt?"

 He stopped in front of the full-length mirror. Looking at himself, at his untied bowtie, at his flushed cheeks, and at his shining forehead, he shook his head. "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready."

 Rachel gasped. "Oh, no."

 Santana stood, shaking her skirt out. "Don't you dare get cold feet on us now. I am not going out there to break the hobbit's heart."

 Rachel stepped towards him. "Kurt."

 He trembled. "I'm not ready. I need more time."

 Behind him in the mirror, he saw Rachel's reflection lean into Santana's, her lips whispering something to the other woman. The two were never the same friends they once were before the Fanny Brice understudy fiasco. But they had managed to patch things up enough that they were civil towards one another. Something Kurt was thankful for. The endless bickering he had endured from those two was something he was thankful was over. It certainly wouldn't help him now.

 Santana nodded. "Okay." She glanced at Kurt then back to Rachel. "Don't screw this up, Berry." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

 Rachel moved to him, standing behind him. She ran her hands across his shoulders and, standing on her toes, sought his eyes in their reflection. "You're just nervous. It's okay. It's perfectly normal."

 Kurt shook his head and tore away from her. He stood in the middle of the room, holding his arms out. "I don't have anything prepared." God, how he not anything ready?

 Rachel's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

 He resumed pacing. "And I know Blaine. He had his vows written the second I said 'yes, I'll marry you.'"

 She smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. "Oh, I see."

 Kurt glared at her. "I'm pleased to see my distress is amusing for you."

 "It's not." Another small giggle.

 He shook his head, spinning away from her.

 "Kurt--"  Her voice small and contrite.

 "I've had two years to get ready for this, Rachel. And I have nothing. Absolutely nothing but a blank page. Why can't I find the words? Maybe those people are right. Maybe I don't love him."

 Rachel grabbed his shoulders, stopped him in his tracks. "No. Okay?" She shook her head. "No. And who are 'those people?' Don't listen to anyone else. Only listen to yourself. To your heart. Okay? Do you love Blaine?"

 "Yes," he whispered breathlessly.

 The easiest answer he could give. He wanted to shout it. YES! Of course, he loved Blaine. How could she doubt that?

 She smiled. "Okay. Glad that's cleared up." She shrugged her shoulders. "So Blaine's the big speech guy. The public serenade guy. The guy who invites all of Lima, Ohio to the school he met the love of his life so he could propose. So what? You're two different people. You express your love in different ways."

 "I know. But I want to do this. For him." He glanced at the closed door. Beyond it, his future lie, waiting. But he didn't want to disappoint Blaine. Didn't want to embarrass him because he had nothing to say.  Because he couldn't find the words in himself.

 "So do it."

 Kurt opened his mouth, ready to protest. How could she not--

 "Don't think about it. Just stand up there with him. Listen to him say the most beautiful vows he could. Cry happy tears. And then just speak. Ignore everyone else. No one else in that garden outside matters. Don't think about impressing them. Speak only to him. With your heart. Not your head. Trust me. Blaine isn't going to care how long or short your vows are. How prepared or rushed they are. He just cares that you're there with him. That you two are in love and are getting married. That you two found your way back to each other again. Okay?" Her eyes shone bright with tears.

 Kurt wanted to reach out and hold her. This day couldn't be easy for her. But he tried earlier. For weeks and months after the date was set, he tried to comfort her and tell her that Finn would be so proud of her for being here. How sorry he was that she hadn't been able to have this with him. But Rachel had shaken her head and told him that this wasn't about her. It wasn't about Finn. She asked him not to coddle her. So he didn't.

 He took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. You're right. I want to marry him. I want this. I'm not being forced into this. I can do this."

 She smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Okay." She pulled away. "Now, let's get you married."

 He giggled. "I'm getting married."

 

* * *

 

 Kurt smiled and reached up, wiping away the tears falling from his eyes. Of course, Blaine's vows were amazing. Gorgeous. He glanced at the gathered guests, seeing some smile. Others dabbed their tears. His dad gave him a teary smile, nodding.

 Kurt took a breath. It was his turn. Everyone was waiting to hear what he would say. He took Blaine's hands in his. "Blaine. I have to be honest with you. I don't have anything ready."

 Quiet gasps in the audience.

 His cheeks flushed and he dropped his eyes. What did they think? Were they agreeing that yes, he shouldn't be up there? He didn't love Blaine. He didn't deserve this.

 Blaine squeezed his hands.

 Kurt looked at him, shaking his head. "I tried. I wanted to have something written that was so beautiful, so moving, so true. But every time I sat down to write these vows, nothing would come." Tears burned his eyes, this time, not from overwhelming joy. Shame. Everyone was watching him and waiting to hear him and he had nothing to give them. His eyes darted to the guests. To the officiator standing in front of them, her hands clasped in front of her as she waited.

 Rachel's advice taunted him. How could he not think about the crowd looking at him? How could he not want to impress them, show them that they were right for doing this so young? He wanted to show them that they were all wrong, that he and Blaine weren't making a mistake. He knew what people said. He heard the whispers. How many of them were here today to watch them fail? And here he was, proving them right.

 Blaine brought Kurt's trembling hands to his lips, brushing a kiss across his knuckles. "It's okay."

 "No, it's not." Kurt cleared his throat. "It's just--every time I tried, I thought about your speech, when you proposed. And I would think 'there's no way I can top that.' And I know, this isn't a competition. That who gives the best speeches wins. But I couldn't stop thinking that. And when you proposed? You got me thinking. And remembering. I know everyone rolls their eyes when people talk about true loves and soul mates and how cliché they find the whole thing. And sure, it's done a lot in movies and books." Kurt shook his head, squeezing Blaine's hands in his.

 Blaine smiled.

 "But that doesn't make it any less true. It doesn't make it any less real. When I'm with you, I feel safe. When I'm with you, I feel connected and loved. And I feel like you're right. We were meant to be. We had been together. In past lives. And maybe those past lives ended in tragedy most of the time. And we had to keep repeating our lives and our mistakes until we got it right. Until we got our happy ending. Because, when I look at you, I never felt like a giddy teenager riding on the wave of first crush, first love, and an endless series of firsts. When I look at you, I feel it. I feel those past lives. I feel all the longing, the yearning, the love. And I know, I know this is how it's supposed to be. And I know that we're not a couple that's too young to make these decisions. We're an old couple. A thousand years old. Two old souls that have tried and tried to be together but the universe wouldn't let us. But now? Here we are. And we're finally home."

 Blaine wiped away his tears. He laughed softly. "Wow," he whispered.

 Kurt smiled, brushing his own tears away. He reached behind him and took the ring from Rachel's open hand and placed it on Blaine's finger. Grasping Blaine's hands in his and holding his gaze, Kurt heard the officiator speak. Her dulcet tones rang out in the small garden venue, but her words were lost on him.

 And then Blaine pulled his hands from his and tugged him into a kiss, cradling his face. Blaine whispered, "And may we get a thousand more years." He kissed him again, the cheers from their guests echoing behind them.

 Kurt smiled against his lips.

 Yes, they would be okay.

 Everything was perfect.


End file.
